


Oh, what the hell.

by demflashvibefeels



Series: Telling them you like them [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aww, Dorks in Love, FLOOOOOFY, First Kiss, Fluff, Invasion of Privacy, M/M, adorable af, flashvibe, fluffy af, ok i find this really adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demflashvibefeels/pseuds/demflashvibefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry tells Cisco he likes him...or rather shows him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, what the hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy af I really love this one. Short and cute

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Cisco barks, finding Barry in his flat, sitting nervously on his worn-out couch.  
"I-I have to tell you something." He fiddles with his hands and looks up at Cisco.  
"Couldn't you wait until I got back to STAR Labs? This is full out invading my privacy." Cisco points out as he drops his bag to the floor.  
"No, no it can't wait until then. I-" Barry stands up, his breath shaky.  
"Dude, can you just please tell me what's going on? I'm kinda worried now."  
"Oh, what the hell." Barry breathes out as he cups Cisco's face and crashes his lips into the other boy's.  
Some kind of warmness envelopes them both, and Barry's tense stature melts into pure passion. Cisco's taken aback for a bit but kisses back as soon as he realizes what was happening.  
Barry pulls back and stares into Cisco's chocolate brown eyes.  
"Cisco..."  
Cisco smirks and pulls the taller boy down for another kiss.  
It was like the whole world's weight was lifted from Barry's shoulders.  
"Glad you feel the same." Barry pulls away and smiles down at Cisco.  
"Glad you told me, or rather showed me." Cisco bites down on his swollen lips.  
The pair plops down on Cisco's couch.  
"Hey want to watch Wrath of Khan again with me?" Cisco offers, once nestled against Barry's neck.  
"Only if you say the lines with me." Barry smiles, playing with Cisco's hair with one hand while the other is searching for the tv remote.  
"Deal." Cisco turns his head towards Barry's torso and takes a deep breath.  
"So what does this mean for us?" Cisco opens his eyes and looks up at Barry.  
"Um, I guess we're boyfriends?" Barry says, searching Cisco's face for approval.  
"I like the sound of that." Cisco smiles and melts into Barry's lanky figure.


End file.
